


Flurry Rush

by Nixikaki



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW spoilers, Divine Beast Vah Medoh - Freeform, Divine Beasts, Hylian reader - Freeform, I don't know how ao3 works, I don't know what to put here, Magic, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Polyamory, Post-Breath of the Wild, Reader-Insert, Revalink - Freeform, Slow Burn, botw, technically some necromancy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixikaki/pseuds/Nixikaki
Summary: Your name is (y/n), a self proclaimed researcher of the Divine Beasts and other Sheikah tech. You never thought that after leaving your family to travel in search of knowledge you'd end up in a web of forbidden magic, spiteful ninjas, and the champions that had died 100 years ago.





	Flurry Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on Ao3 (I've written on Wattpad in the past but we don't talk about that) and I don't think I've ever seen a Revali x Link x reader story before so here we go! I've always wanted one and maybe someone else has too. 
> 
> I'm not great at spelling and I've never been good at posting regularly but please be patient with me, I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month :)
> 
> Thanks awfully, both for reading and for your (presumed) patience  
-Nix

A spicy elixir bubbled in the stable's cooking pot, Sitting close with a bottle at the ready, you took in the space around you.

The shadow of Vah Medoh cast a chilled embrace across the coniferous trees surrounding Rito Stable. A welcoming tune on the accordion acted as a soundtrack, background singers of birds and bugs lighting the surroundings up with song. A pallette of parchment beige, chocolate brown and many colourful accents, a signature of Rito Village, reminded you of your mother.

Pouring the scarlet liquid into your bottle, two riders catch your eye as they made their way to the stable.

The first of the two sat upon a pure white horse, it's saddle and bridle boasted a regal display of purple and gold, almost appearing royal from the distence you were from them. The second one rode a brown horse with white "socks" and a lucious darker brown mane. Both of the riders wore an aqua colour on their torsos and navy capes with the hoods pulled up, the only noticable difference that you could see where the colours of their trousers.

Standing and checking your belongings, you turned towards Rito village, mentally taking note of the strangers in blue. Thanking the stable staff, you depart for the avian town.

You contemplate your plans, falling into a soothing rythm with the creaking of wood beneath your feet. Naming your profession was interesting to put it lightly; a researcher is what you told yourself you were, though that title was hardly certified. Adventurer was closer to your role at the moment, despite how much of a mess you were in the wild. Your previous efforts to study the beasts closest to you, Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania, had been almost fruitless as reaching Ruta led to many injuries due to the monsters guarding all routes to the beast and Rudania hid on top of an active volcano. So you travelled across the map, past the newly safe Hyrule castle, in search of a beast that was more to your liking anyway, Medoh.

On your travels, you had managed to inspect a few decayed guardians and scavenge a few screws and springs from them as well as sketch out the different types you found and even some of the mechanics inside of them.

A guard's greetings pulled you from your thoughts, A tall rito with dusty maroon feathers welcomed you to the village. Their spear was decorated with a burst of feathers around the base of the blade potion, a few missing or bent from use. The area that the guard's feathered hands entrapped was wound with multicoloured string for grip, also worn from days of being in the guard's hand.

"What is the purpose of your visit today, ma'am?" Their strong voice carried across the wind perfectly.  
"I intend to study the divine beast." You replied. you fumbled through your satchel, retrieving your notebook you opened it up to your latest pages, some notes on the beasts from a book a neighbour lent you.  
The rito swept their gaze over your book, giving you a small glance "You know it hasn't been active since the calamity was defeated, right?"  
You shrugged "Hopefully that means I can get closer to it"  
The guard chuckled before stepping back, "well good luck with that, you better be real good at climbing."  
"thanks," you said, beginning to ascend the steps to the village, "but I'm sure I'll manage"  
-  
After staring at the rock the village was mounted on for what must have been a while, you decided that maybe you should have travelled to Naboris. This rock is huge? how did it even form?

You turned away from the taunting tower of stone and searched for a solution. A commotion from one of the huts drew your attention. The two riders from earlier where talking with the village elder, the large rito hooting loudly every so often.

  
Curiosity getting the better of you, you slowly make your way towards the hut.

  
"-and that you're the true Hylian Champion, Link!" the elder exclaimed.

  
_A champion? didn't they all die 100 years ago?_

  
You pretended to inspect the small collection of vases across from the hut's entrance, unfortunately their conversation soon ended, apparently they'd just travelled from the Gerudo desert after checking up on the people there as well as their local divine beast.

  
Maybe they were the key to unlocking the secrets of the beasts, especially if one of them was a champion.

  
You studied them further, it's always good to take in a person of interest's appearance. It was easier to see now that the one in darker trousers was a female and the one in lighter trousers was a male, the former having long, silky hair and smaller hands. Her outfit, though accented with gold looking accents, didn't have the classic white decorations of a Champion's clothing. You deduced the male must be the champion that was previously mentioned, the collection of weapons that were no longer concealed by his cape only further proving your guess.

  
As for the girl, she must be a travel buddy or something, there were no other champions that were alive. One could assume she was the princess but come on, even if the princess was alive, she'd surely be busy at the castle.

  
You now noticed that the girl had an enchanting pair of jade eyes and a very sweet smile. _hold up that means she's facing this way._ Your eyes widen as the pair pass you, the boy was basically asleep on his feet (surprising considering it was only late afternoon) however the girl passed you with a smile and a small wave seeming much more awake than her companion.

  
Giving a wave back before swiftly turning around to the balcony-like side of the path you suck in a breath. Had she known you were there all along? you'll admit you aren't the best at hiding. you let out a sigh and try to brush off the embarrassment it held. A cool breeze bit at your face and hands, the slow decline of the sun taking the warmth with it.

Drinking the elixir you'd prepared at the stable (and mentally noting it's foul taste) you decided you'd have to buy the set of clothes you saw on your way up here. You'd have to get saving considering all the money you had to your name was only just enough to pay for a bed at the inn.

  
Glancing towards Medoh and giving a tired sigh towards the rock it mounted itself upon, you set off down the wooden path, trying to decide between selling the items you've collected or searching for menial tasks you could do for others in order to gather some funds, cursing yourself for spending so much at the various stables for the soft beds.


End file.
